The Snake Survives
by PooglesBiggestFan
Summary: In honor of Marta, rest in peace.
1. The Actual Poem

The Snake Survives

By Poogle, in honor of Marta

The Snake, the Dog, the Bull, they do as they're told.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake, the Dog, the Bull, they're punished for what they did, as they were told.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake, the Dog, the Bull, they're forgotten.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake, the Dog, the Bull, they're freed by the Shark.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake, the Dog, the Bull, the Shark, they're joined by the Rat and the Monster.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake, the Dog, the Bull, they steal the Cat.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake, the Dog, the Bull, the Shark, they're betrayed by the Rat and the Monster.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake, the Dog, the Bull, the Shark, they meet the Fox and her Pit.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake, the Shark, they run, the Dog, the Bull, they slow down the Fox and her Pit.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake, the Shark, they're alone.

The Snake Survives.

The Snake stays with the Cat, as the Shark leaves.

The Snake survives.

The Snake waits for the Shark, who's been killed by the Eagle thanks to the Creature.

The Snake survives.

The Snake leaves the Cat.

The Snake survives.

The Snake is all alone.

The Snake survives.

The Snake finds the Cat again.

The Snake survives.

The Snake travels with the Cat and the Eagle.

The Snake survives.

The Snake is protected by the Cat.

The Snake survives.

The Snake stays with the Cat as the Eagle leaves.

The Snake survives.

The Snake finds the Rat.

The Snake survives.

The Snake attacks the Rat for revenge, the Rat wins.

The Snake survives.

The Snake is saved by the Cat.

The Snake survives.

The Snake chases after the Rat.

The Snake survives.

The Snake hears the Devil, planning to kill the Eagle.

The Snake survives.

The Snake tries to stop the Devil, but fails.

The Snake survives.

The Snake runs to tell the Cat, the Eagle is in danger.

The Snake survives.

The Snake finds the Cat, who tries to hide her.

The Snake survives.

The Snake can't tell the Cat about the Eagle.

The Snake survives.

The Snake is found by the Devil.

The Snake survives.

The Snake is killed by the Devil.

The Snake's spirit survives.


	2. My Pointless Rant

Poogle's Giant Rant About, 'The Snake Survives':

Yeah, as you can see, I was feeling a little down after Marta died. Karen came up with the idea to write something for Marta, but I did it first (rubs it in Karen's face). Sorry Karen, I took a bath and what can I say, I'm inspired by baths (joke from the First Pokemon movie). Anyway, this isn't part of the poem, this is more of my, my afterthoughts, my authors note, (Scooter: Your giant rant.) Exactly! My giant rant, that's the words I'm looking for. So, sorry if there were any spoilers there, didn't mean to do anything, but mostly I only know what they've shown us on adult swim, except for a small chunk Karen spoiled for me. So, I made Ed an Eagle, why, I'm not exactly sure, but it fits, doesn't it? I made Al a Cat mostly because of 'Fullmetal vs. Flame', that and the fact that everything they sell for 'Fullmetal Alchemist' is covered in cats. I made Pride the Devil, 'cause, you know what, he is, DIE IN A HOLE PRIDE! I made Dante a Creature, well, because, to be honest, I'm not sure what she is. I made Greed a Shark because Karen and I always make jokes (not any disrespect intended, we love Greed!) about how he has 'shark teeth'. I don't mean to be insulting to Rat fans by making Kimbly a Rat, I love rats and I'm a Yuki person. It just seemed to be the only word to fit, and 'Pile of Poo' just didn't have the right ring to it. Sorry Karen! (Karen ready to throw her two rats at Poogle) Lets see, I made Tucker a Monster, 'cause you know what, he is, even before he looked it, he was a filthy monster. That's Gluttony, our bottomless Pit that apparently has a crush on Lust… And sorry Fox lovers and Lust haters, I hate Lust, but I love foxes, it just seemed to fit to make her a fox, and I was kinda uninspired for that part. I made due, alright! Finally, I know there was a Scorpion guy with them, I just decided to leave him out, bad Poogle. I'll now punish myself for being so bad by smacking myself with the nearest random object (I actually did) which happens to be an old cereal box freebie CD. OK, I think that's about it for my rant. Wow, I limited it to under a page in 'Word'!

Marta, rest in peace.


End file.
